Sentimientos encontrados
by eny-phantom
Summary: Que pasa si cuando te das cuenta de que amas a alguien  corres el riesgo de perderlo para siempre?podria decirse que un oneshoot


**Sentimientos encontrados**

**No sé cuanto tiempo pueda seguir con esta farsa, pretendiendo que no siento más de lo que debería sentir fingiendo que no me duele cuando te veo tomarle la mano y suspirar por su amor, ocultándome detrás de este estereotipo de amiga que conoces...**

**Cómo no derrumbarme si todo o que ves es una mentira si todo lo que oyes no es más que la mitad de lo que quiero decirte. Las palabras que mi corazón guarda celosamente y no quiere compartir contigo, esas palabras que se convierten en gritos apasionados que anhelan ser libres para que conozcas sus más íntimos secretos ...**

**Soñar contigo cada noche, vernos nuestro amor como si no fuese a existir un mañana, volar juntos hacia el horizonte y perdernos entre sus colores hasta llegar más allá de lo que nunca imagine...Maldigo mi escaso valor que me ataca a los sueños y me tortura cada día con lo que no sucederá jamás, por que estoy condenada a caminar junto a ti como amiga, por siempre tu amiga...y nada más**

_**Capitulo 1: " la pelea"**_

Una noche, en Nasty Burger, estaban Danny y Sam, comiendo una hamburguesa y una ensalada, respectivamente

—Danny...Daannnnyy...¡¡DANNY!!—llamó la chica de ojos violetas.

—¿Qué?—pregunto el joven Fenton , distraído.

—Estás muy distraído hoy Danny, es la tercera vez que tengo que gritarte para que me hagas caso. ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto preocupada Sam.

—Ay, Sam es por ella...—respondió Danny con la mirada perdida.

—¿Quién?—se extraño Sam al voltear hacia donde Danny miraba—¿La señora Brown?

—¿Qué?—pregunto Danny, ya despierto, al darse cuenta de a donde estaba mirando—No, Sam me refiero a Paulina...—continuó con ojos de cachorrito.

—Ahí vamos otra vez...—murmuró Sam, fastidiada.

—No entiendes Sam, ¿por qué ella no te cae bien? Le cae bien a casi todos...—protestó Danny ligeramente molesto—tan sólo dime una sola razón por la que ella no te cae bien, sólo una...

—Ay Danny es que ella es tan...—empezó Sam pero Danny la interrumpió:—No Sam, no me digas lo mismo de siempre, que ella es muy superficial y todo eso, eso ya no te lo creo, quiero una razón mejor que esa!

Sam, algo sorprendida por la actitud de Danny, le dijo—Danny es simplemente que ella no me cae bien, así que tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso.

—¡Ah! Pero tu no puedes vivir con el hecho de que ella me guste ¿verdad?—replicó Danny, molestándose un poco más.

—¿que estás insinuando?—preguntó Sam, enojada

—¡Pues que tal vez no te interesa lo que yo pienso!—le respondió Danny, casi gritando

¡Pero qué dices!—le gritó Sam enfadada por lo que acaba de oír—¡NO puedo creerlo!

Dicho esto salió apresuradamente del restaurante, echando humos y dejando a Danny también enojado

Continuará...

_**Capitulo 2:"confesiones"**_

Sam iba por la calle, aún muy enfadada con Danny .

—¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!!—decía para sí misma—¿cree que no me interesa? Si supiera...

Llegó a su casa y entro a su habitación con la intención de acostarse un rato para pensar, pero no pudo hacerlo, puesto que había alguien esperándola ahí.

—¡¡Daniela!!—exclamó Sam al verla—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Hola Sam!—respondió la "prima" de Danny, pero al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la dueña de la habitación continuó:—vine a hablar contigo

—¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?—se extraño Sam

Daniela arqueó una ceja—¿de veras no sabes?

Sam suspiró y se sentó en la cama —seguramente es por Danny...

—¡¡¡Bingo!!!—exclamó Dani—mira, supe de la pelea que tu Danny tuvieron...

—¡Un momento!—la interrumpió Sam—¿Cómo? Eso fue hace diez minutos.

Daniela palideció, con una expresión de culpa en la cara—yo...yo...¡Ese no es el punto Sam! El asunto es que tú y él no deberían haber peleado...

—Sí lo sé fue una tontería—repuso Sam con tristeza—¿pero ya estoy harta de oír hablar siempre de Paulina!

— y eso es por que...—inquirió Dani.

—no lo se , es que tal vez ella me causa...me causa un poco de,... un poco de...

—¿celos?—completo Daniela.

Sam la miro un momento, y , sin decir nada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos

—Sam ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?—preguntó Dani

Sam levanto la cara—¿lo que siento?

—Vamos Sam, admítelo, Danny te gusta, se te nota a leguas.

—Pues... Pues...pues si , ¡la verdad es que sí me gusta! ¡ya! Lo dije. Pero el no me quiere a mi así que no hay motivo para decirle nada ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien yo no le diré nada pero—se convirtió en fantasma—yo creo que tu si deberías decírselo. Si guardas algo así un día vas a estallar y eso podría no ser nada favorable. Además yo creo que el te correspondería. Es en serio.—dicho esto, salió volando por la ventana hacia una desconocida dirección .

Sam la miro alejarse por el cielo y pensó en lo que Daniela le había dicho ..._" yo creo que tu si deberías decírselo... Además yo creo que el te correspondería. Es en serio"_

No , era una tontería, Danny estaba muy enamorado de Paulina(puaj)...

Bueno y si...¿y si sí le correspondiera?¿Y si de veras ella le gustara a él?

Claro, podría decírselo y...¡esperar un completo rechazo o una cara de horror! ¡Claro que no iba a desrícelo!..._" Además yo creo que el te correspondería. Es en serio"_

De repente una extraña certeza se apoderó de ella. "Se lo voy a decir" pensó dándose cuenta de que una desconocida euforia la estaba invadiendo.

—¡VOY A HACERLO! —gritó y salió corriendo de su habitación sin saber lo que le esperaba...

Continuará...

**Capítulo 3:" más confesiones"**

—Bueno amigo creo que esta vez sí cruzaste la línea—decía un chico de tez morena y lentes de medio circulo unas cuadras más allá

—¿Tu crees?—respondió Danny con sarcasmo—me siento muy mal por lo que le dije, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice...creo que deberá pedirle una disculpa...

—Si, bueno mira que decirle que no le interesas es algo incoherente ¿no crees?—dijo Tucker Foley.

—Lo sé, hace mucho que somos amigos y...

—¡POR TODA LA TECNOLOGÍA DEL MUNDO!—lo interrumpió Tuck, enojado—llegó la hora de que hablemos claro hermano.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Danny extrañado por la rara reacción de su amigo

—Vamos amigo, no finjas no creo que puedas esconder tus sentimientos por mucho tiempo—le dijo Tucker con seriedad

—¿Tú me hablas de sentimientos chico tecnológico?—pregunto Danny intentando fingir alguna especie de burla, quizás por que, por alguna razón, estaba empezando a ponerse...¿nervioso?

—No me cambies el tema—dijo Tucker, ignorando la pulla—Sam te gusta, se te nota, es más ¡parece que todo el mundo lo sabe menos tú!

—¿qué estás diciendo?—pregunto Danny, ahora seguro de que su voz temblaba por el nerviosismo—eso es una locura, Tuck.

—¡POR FAVOR!—exclamo Tuck muy exasperado—a ver Danny sólo dilo, repite conmigo..." Sam-me-gusta"

—Bueno...yo...yo...—comenzaron a temblarle y sudarle las manos—pu- es...yo...yo no...¡Pues sí, la verdad es que Sam si me gusta! ¡Ya lo dije! ¿contento?

—Oh, no, no tan fácil amigo, ¿de que sirve que me lo digas a mi?¡ahora tienes que decírselo a ella!—replicó Tucker

—¿Qué?¿estás loco? No puedo decirle eso así como así y menos después de la pelea que tuvimos ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno eso puede servirte de excusa para decírselo ¿no crees? Podrías disculparte y...decírselo —dijo Tuck con picardía

Danny lo miró un momento y le dijo:—¿es enserio?¿quieres que le diga a Sam que me gusta?¿Y si eso acaba con nuestra amistad?

—amor, creo que este chico tiene retraso mental—dijo Tuck mirando a su PDA—¡¡¡E-S-O N-O V-A A P-A-S-A-R!!!!! ¡¡¡Sam te ama tanto como tu a ella!!! La verdad le estarías haciendo un favor a los dos si se lo dices.

Danny tenía la vista clavada en el chico que tenía enfrente, sin embargo no lo estaba mirando.

Estaba pensando en Sam, pero no de la forma en la que había pensado en ella toda su vida, como su mejor amiga. No, ahora pensaba en ella como algo más, pensaba en que nunca había notado lo bella, inteligente y valiente que era. Recordó los momentos felices que había vivido con ella, los momentos tristes en los que ella le había acompañado...los dos Besos que habían compartido, la sensación que tuvo en esos momentos. Una nueva convicción le invadió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tienes razón Tuck, se lo voy a decir!—gritó sobresaltando a su amigo

—¡Bien dicho hermano, bien dicho! —contestó Tucker contento

—Es más, se lo voy a decir ahora mismo!—exclamó Danny poniéndose de pie

—¡Bien dicho hermano, bien...¿qué?¿ahora?¡pero si es media noche!

—¡No importa!—dijo y se transformó en fantasma, y sin dejar a Tucker decir nada, salió volando por la ventana.

Al acercarse a la casa de Sam, empezó a ver un resplandor rojo intermitente...

Bajo y se acercó a la casa de Sam y con horror vio que una ambulancia estaba en frente de la casa de la chica...

Continuará...

**Capítulo 4:"¿fuiste tú?**

Se ocultó detrás de un árbol y se transformó en humano otra vez. Se acerco a los padres de Sam que lucían muy preocupados, lo cual no animó nada a Danny.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó varias veces sin respuesta, hasta que gritó y los Manson parecieron notar su presencia.

—¡Ah! tu eres el chico Fenton! el amigo de mi Sammy, ¿verdad?—dijo la señora Manson

—Sí , pero ¿qué pasó?—insistió Danny

—Verás, mi bebé salió corriendo de su habitación gritando algo parecido a: ¡Se lo voy a decir!, ¡Se lo voy a decir! y...y...—no pudo terminar pues se echó a llorar.

—Sammy tropezó y cayó rodando a todo lo largo de las escaleras, se golpeó en la cabeza, se hizo una grave herida y...y ahora esta en coma—terminó el padre de Sam, con un nudo en la garganta.

Danny se quedó como en estado de shock, no, eso no podía estar pasando, justo en el momento en que iba a decirle a Sam lo que sentía, cuando de veras estaba convencido de ello, sin las dudas que siempre lo habían acosado...La oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo con ella. Vio como la ambulancia se iba y, sin decir nada, se alejó corriendo, se escondió detrás de un arbusto y se transformó en Danny Phantom.

Salió volando en persecución de la ambulancia, pero tan sólo había volado unos metros cuando algo lo detuvo.

Era Vlad Plasmius, que le había disparado un rayo de energía ectoplasmática en pleno vuelo.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo Danny con enojo, preparándose para atacar—Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti

—Oh yo creo que si tienes tiempo para mí, Daniel—respondió Vlad con malicia, esquivando el ataque de Danny.—vine a proponerte algo

—¿Ah si?¿Qué?—pregunto Danny sin bajar la guardia.

—Umm... déjame pensar...¡Ah sí! quiero que renuncies a tus poderes.

—¡Claro! o,¿No quieres mejor que te de la ciudad en bandeja de plata?—respondió Danny con sarcasmo.

—Muy gracioso Daniel, por favor tómame en serio quiero que no uses tus poderes nuca más, o si no...

—¿O si no qué? ¿ Le dirás a mis padres que soy Danny Phantom? Eso ya lo discutimos, si tu les dices yo les digo, y no sé como tomarían tu otra identidad ...

—No, no Daniel eso no, quiero que hagas lo que digo o si no quien lo va a pagar va a ser tu noviecita, Samantha.

—¡¡Ella no es mi...¿Qué?¿Qué tiene ella que...? ¡No la vayas a involucrar en esto Plasmius!—exclamó sorprendido Danny

—Mi querido hijo, ella ya está involucrada en esto—dijo mientras trazaba un circulo con su mano, dejando ver una especie de pantalla donde se veía a Sam en la ambulancia, con muchos moretones y heridas en la cara, inconsciente y rodeada de todo tipo de aparatos médicos.

—¿Qué...?¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?—preguntó Danny sin quitar la vista de la imagen que casi le quitaba la respiración.

—¿Cómo crees Daniel? ¡¡YO hice eso!!—dijo Vlad con algo de fastidio—fue fácil, las espié a ella y a mi "hija" (¬¬) Durante un rato, luego de que Daniela se fue seguí a tu amiguita y "por accidente" la empujé escaleras abajo...

Se interrumpió al ser casi alcanzado por un rayo de ectoplasma que Danny había lanzado con furia.

–¡¡¡¡Desgraciado!!!!—gritó mirándolo con ira y atacándolo de nuevo—¿por qué le hiciste daño?

—¡¡Calma Daniel, puedo repararlo!! Claro, si cedes a mis peticiones...

—¿Qué te parecen mis peticiones? ¡Tu reparas el daño hecho, te disculpas de rodillas con Sam y yo te doy una paliza por haberlo hecho.!

—Cuidado hijo, tal vez debería decirte que también está en mis manos el que no sé... nunca salga de su coma o...muera.

Danny bajó la mano, con la cual había estado apunto de atacar de nuevo, ahora sí sin respiración por la palabra que acaba de oír.

—Veo que puse el dedo en la llaga—dijo Plasmius con maldad—creo que ahora sí podríamos negociar Mis peticiones...

_Continuará..._

_**Capítulo 5:"**_** miedo, desesperación y un...¿milagro?**

Danny estaba en un dilema. Acababa de oír la propuesta completa de Vlad, y, como era de esperarse, no le había gustado en lo absoluto; pero tenía el ligero problema de que en eso la vida de Sam estaba en juego.

Pensó en las posibilidades, de aceptar y luego buscar evitar de alguna forma los desastres que Vlad , o no aceptar y esperar que alguna clase de milagro salvara a Sam de ese terrible destino.

No, no podía siquiera pensar en permitir que Sam sufriera, y mucho menos que muriera por su culpa , no tenía remedio , tenía que aceptar y luego tratar de vivir o solucionar con los desastres que Vlad causara por su culpa...

—Esta bien, Vlad lo haré, pero tienes que prometerle que no le harás ningún daño a Sam ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Danny tras un suspiro de abatimiento

—No te preocupes Daniel, no voy a tocar a tu linda noviecita, aunque no creo que otras personas corran con la misma suerte...Es más para que no desconfíes de la promesa que te hago...te daré algo.

Le entregó una especie de amuleto, o collar no sabía bien que era.

—Toma esto—le dijo Vlad—es un amuleto para proteger a tu amiguita, ve a verla al hospital, pónselo y ella se curará en seguida. Además asegurará que yo no rompa mi promesa ni tú la tuya.

—¿En serio?—Danny lo tomó y lo miró con desconfianza—¿Cómo?

—mira Daniel, —respondió Plasmius—si yo rompo mi promesa tu recuperas al instante tus poderes y la Srta. Manson sale ilesa.

—¿ y si yo la rompiera?—pregunto Danny— hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

—Si rompes tu promesa—dijo Vlad frunciendo el entrecejo—tu amiguita regresaría al estado en el que ahora está, o, dependiendo de la forma en que la rompas, moriría al instante.

A Danny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no, tenía que cumplir esa horrible promesa, por Sam...

—Está bien—dijo Danny al fin, dándole la mano—trato hecho...

—Muy bien Daniel eso es todo por hoy, fue un placer negociar contigo—dicho esto, Vlad se fue volando con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro , pero antes se volvió a Danny y le dijo:— ¡Ah! Por cierto, también trata de evitar que tu amiga se quite el collar, si lo hace nuestro trato queda anulado y ella volverá a su estado actual...apresúrate a salvarla Daniel, o si no...

A Danny no le agradó nada la expresión de Vlad, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en...¡¡¡¡Sam!!!!!!

Salió volando derecho al hospital de Ammity Park, con una angustia creciente en el pecho. _"Por favor, que pueda llegar a tiempo, que no sea demasiado tarde"_

_**Continuará...**_

__

_**Capítulo 6: "¡¡Ahora!!"**_

Danny llegó al hospital y, haciéndose invisible, entro a la habitación que, según el registro de una enfermera, era la habitación de Sam

Se acercó a su cama y tomó una tablilla que decía: "Samantha Manson","Síntomas: diversos golpes y contusiones en todo el cuerpo, producto de una caída de alta gravedad. Golpe severo por la causa ya mencionada y un estado de coma cerebral"

Danny, algo nervioso, se acercó a Sam. Tomó su mano y, aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharlo, le dijo al oído:—Sam, perdóname, por lo que te dije, en realidad no pienso eso...

Oyó unos pasos afuera y eso le hizo recordar a qué había ido.

Sacó de su bolsillo el collar que Vlad le había dado y por primera vez lo observó con detenimiento. Tenía un dije circular, negro , con un poco de desconfianza, se lo puso a Sam en el cuello.

Se quedó unos momentos ahí parado, sólo observando que no pasaba nada. Después, como un milagro, empezó a notar que comenzaba a reaccionar y , finalmente, abrió los ojos.

—¡¡Sam!!—exclamó Danny, y sin dejarla decir nada, la abrazó fuertemente, pensando "gracias a Dios que estás bien"

—¿Qué... qué pasó?—preguntó algo confundida y , mirando a Danny, dijo:—no recuerdo nada...

—Te caíste de las escaleras de tu casa y te golpeaste en la cabeza—respondió Danny

—Que torpe soy —comentó Sam, algo avergonzada

—No es cierto—dijo Danny. Estuvo tentado de decirle que Plasmius había tenido la culpa, que la había empujado; pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Así que solo agregó:—no eres torpe.

Sam se sonrojó ligeramente, pero en ese momento notó el amuleto que tenía al cuello.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó tomándolo.

—No te lo quites–pidió Danny, pues le preocupaba que enfermara otra vez si lo hacía—es un regalo...me alegra que estés bien

Ambos se sonrojaron y Sam dijo:—gracias Danny, de veras.

"_Ahora, díselo, no es tan difícil además Tuck dijo que tu también le gustas, vamos !ahora!" _Pensó Danny y, armándose de valor, empezó—Oye Sam...

—¿si?—preguntó la chica mirándolo expectante

—...no, nada olvídalo...—se arrepintió Danny

Sam bajo la mirada, al parecer algo decepcionada . _"Vamos Sam, díselo ahora, Daniela dijo que te correspondería, ¡Díselo ya!"_

—Danny...

—¡¡SAMMY!!—gritó la señora Manson al entrar a la habitación y ver a Sam despierta—¡¡estás bien hijita!!

—Los padres de Sam corrieron a abrazarla mientras Sam trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Danny, con abatimiento, dijo:—Bueno yo ya me voy, Sam mañana vendré a verte. Te lo prometo.—agregó al ver la mirada de Sam.

Continuará...

**Capítulo 7:" el regreso de Sam"**

—¿En serio se curó así como así?— preguntó Tucker una vez más, después de hacerlo 10,000 veces durante toda la semana.

—Que sí, ya te lo dije muchas veces—respondió Danny exasperado—y si me lo vuelves a preguntar te patearé el trasero.

Por alguna razón que ni él mismo conocía, Danny aún lo había dicho a Tucker ni a Sam el como ella se había curado tan repentinamente; algo le decía que Sam se iba a Sentir culpable de algo, y que Tucker lo iba a llamar idota por haberlo hecho, aunque fuera por amor.

—Lo siento, pero me parece increíble, que Sam se haya curado tan rápido, como de milagro—respondió Tucker.

Sonó la campana de la escuela y Danny y Tucker se encaminaron a la clase del Sr. Lancer

—Silencio chicos, es hora de clases— comenzó Lancer—pero antes de comenzar quiero darle la bienvenida a La Srta. Manson que el día de hoy regresa de su estancia en el hospital, ya que sufrió un pequeño accidente en el hogar. Así que espero que tods la traten bien, y no hagan fastidiosa su vuelta al colegio ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, sí, no es posible que volver a clases sea malo—dijo Tucker con sarcasmo

—Muy gracioso señor Foley, veremos si esto le parece gracioso: se quedará castigado esta tarde

Tucker cambió rápidamente de expresión al oír esto y toda la clase se rió de él.

—Srta. Manson haga el favor de pasar a su asiento, la clase va a comenzar—ordenó Lancer, a lo cual Sam accedió con indiferencia

—Hola Sam—saludó Danny un tanto nervioso, y notando que Sam aún no se había quitado el collar que le había dado—me alegro de que hayas vuelto

—Hola Danny, hola Tuck—dijo Sam con una sonrisa, aunque no pudo disimular una mueca de dolor al sentarse.

Más tarde, en el patio de la escuela, Danny, Sam y Tucker estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, charlando.

—¿segura que estás bien?—le preguntó Danny a Sam, preocupado.

—Si, claro—dijo Sam—mis padres querían que me quedara unas semanas más en casa pero ya sabes como son, siempre exageran

—¿Segura?—preguntó Danny—por que podría llevarte a casa volando si se sientes mal.

—Estoy bien Danny, en serio—dijo Sam—¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

—Pues...pues por que eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti—dijo Danny con nerviosismo

—¿En serio? Yo pensé que era por que ella te gustab...—Tucker se interrumpió al recibir un pisotón de parte de Danny

—Je, je Tucker y sus locuras ¿no crees?—dijo Danny, rojo como un tomate .

—Si, sus locuras—dijo Sam también un poco sonrojada

—Bueno creo que aquí no me quieren así que mejor me voy a otro lado —dijo Tucker fingiéndose ofendido, aunque, al pasar junto a Danny le guiñó el ojo

—Es un rey del drama—comentó Sam, viendo como Tucker se alejaba

—¡Oí eso!—gritó Tucker

—Si...—respondió Danny distraído(**N/A: **como en el 1° cap; solo que ahora estaba pensando en otra persona, adivinen en quién..jiji)

—Danny ¿que tienes? No me digas que otra vez estás pensando en Paulina...—dijo Sam contrariada y levantándose para irse

—No, Sam, no te vayas, hay algo que tengo que decirte—pidió Danny

—¿qué cosa?—pregunto Sam, volviendo a sentarse

—Yo...yo...—dijo Danny tratando de tomar valor para declararle su amor a Sam..la tomó de las manos, la miró a los ojos y comenzó:—Sam...yo...

A lo lejos se oyó un estruendo, y Dash paso gritando como niñita asustada"¡Fantasmas, fantasmas!"

—¡demonios!—musitó Danny.

**Continuará...**

**Capítulo 8:" No creí que llegara tan rápido"**

Danny, salió corriendo después de decirle a Sam, apresuradamente "Quédate aquí!".

Se acerco al origen de los gritos y listo para transformarse, recorrió con la mirada el lugar; un tremendo pánico se apoderó de él cuando vio que era Vlad era causante de ese caos

Miren a quién tenemos aquí a Danny Phan...¡¡perdón!! Fenton..—dijo Vlad con malicia—y, ¡miren esto! ¡Su noviecita!

Danny, alarmado volteó a ver y , en efecto ahí estaba Sam con semblante enojado

—¡¡QUE YO NO SOY SU NOVIA!!—gritó Sam, y en ese momento llegó Tucker, que había oído el alboroto y había ido a ver. Mirando a Danny, Sam le preguntó:—¿no piensas hacer algo?

—Si, Daniel, ¿qué no piensas hacer algo?—repitió Vlad con maldad

Danny le miro por unos momentos con todo el odio que una persona puede sentir hacia otra, luego miró a Sam, que tenia una cara de profundo desconcierto por que Danny no respondía, ni se transformaba, no hacía nada, solo se quedaba ahí, parado.

Danny con un profundo abatimiento miro a Sam y, soltando un suspiro, le dijo:

—no puedo.

Sam se quedó como en shock por lo que acababa de oír, si es que era verdad. No, no podía serlo, era imposible, Danny no podía decir eso...

—¿Qué dices? Por favor Danny no estés jugando...—dijo Sam alterada.

—No estoy jugando Sam—dijo un poco más serio—no puedo hacer nada

—¡¡VICTORIA!!—gritó Plasmius al oír esto—Daniel, veo que sabes mantener una promesa, veremos si sigues tan firme después de mis ataques, pero no hoy, creo que tus amiguitos deben saber algunas cosas te dejare con ellos...

Se fue riendo maléficamente y dejando Sam y a Tucker desconcertados y a Danny muy deprimido.

—Danny ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Por qué no detuviste a Plasmius? ¿de qué promesa estaba hablando?—pregunto Sam precipitadamente y con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Calma Sam, son muchas preguntas a la vez, aunque—agregó Tuck mirando a Danny —a mi también me gustaría saber sus respuestas...

—chicos—empezó Danny—tengo que decirles algo...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Capítulo 9: "La hora de la verdad"**_

—¿Qué tú qué?—exclamó Tucker después de oír el relato de Danny.—¿Cómo es que hiciste eso?

Danny lo miro con ojos tristes y le preguntó:—¿me estás preguntando por qué di mis poderes a cambio de salvar a Sam?

—mmm, tienes razón pregunta estándar—respondió Tucker

Sam estaba en la ventana; no decía nada, de hecho no había dicho ni pío desde que Danny había comenzado su historia, y, por lo visto, no tenia intención de hacerlo.

—Sam..—llamó Danny nervioso

Sam volteó, como saliendo de un trance y lo miró con una sombra inconfundible en los ojos: la de la culpa.

Sam se sentía culpable, no de lo que había pasado, por que al fin y al cabo aún no ocurría nada, pero se sentía culpable de lo que seguramente iba a causar Vlad en la cuidad, ya que con el camino libre de Danny, seguramente iba a apoderarse de ella. Y eso era su culpa, por que por ella Danny había cedido sus poderes.

—Sam...—Danny caminó hacia ella y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica

—Sam, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Vlad te utilizó para llegar a mí, por que sabe...—Danny dudó un momento, pero se decidió a decirle lo que sentía, tenía que explicarle por que había renunciado a sus poderes, con tal de salvarla —...por que sabe que te amo.

Sam, que había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, la levantó y lo miró sorprendida—¿qué dijiste?—preguntó

—Dije...dije que te amo—repitió Danny con un suspiro—te amo desde el día en que te conocí, sólo que nuca me había dado cuenta.

Sam se quedo pasmada ante la respuesta de Danny; el momento que tanto había esperado durante 4 años de conocerlo había llegado...y no era como se lo había imaginado...

—Yo...yo necesito estar sola por un rato—dijo Sam de repente, caminado lentamente hacia la puerta—nos vemos Danny.

Danny se quedo parado donde había estado Sam hacía un momento aun sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga. No esperaba que ella reaccionara así cuando supiera lo que él sentía por ella...tal vez eso significaba que Tucker estaba equivocado, que en realidad ella no lo quería a él, y ahora tal vez acababa de arruinar la amistad que tenían...

—Amigo...—empezó Tucker , como leyendo sus pensamientos—no creo que ella esté enojada contigo, tal vez sólo está confusa...

—Si...—respondió Danny ligeramente distraído—si tal vez sea eso.

—Compréndela Danny, saber que en sus hombros lleva la responsabilidad de tus poderes...

—¡¡NO ES CULPA DE ELLA!!—exclamó Danny enojado

—No, claro que no—respondió Tucker con tranquilidad—pero es posible que ella no piense lo mismo, por eso necesita pensar. Déjala sola por un rato, ella es inteligente, sabrá que hacer.

—Si, tienes razón Tuck, lo siento—dijo Danny

—No hay problema—replicó Tucker con una sonrisa—¡¡DIOS!! Danny debo irme, ya se me hizo tarde y si vuelvo a llegar tarde a casa me van a matar ¿Nos vemos!

Al día siguiente Danny llegó a la para de autobús, donde siempre se encontraba a Sam y Tucker, sólo que ese día había una pequeña diferencia: Sam no estaba ahí.

—Hola Tuck—saludó Danny mirando hacia ambos lados—¿y Sam?

—No lo sé —respondió él—no a llegado. Tranquilízate tal vez sus padres insistieron en llevarla a la escuela en una limosina... Vamos, sube al autobús.

Danny subió al autobús no muy convencido. Ya de camino a la escuela, le asaltó la aterradora idea de que tal vez Vlad la había herido, pero se tranquilizo diciendo que seguramente se enteraría. Después lo asaltó la idea de que tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo que él por ella, y lo estaba evitando por lo que le había dicho.

_Bueno_, pensó, _al menos supongo que esta bien._

A la salida iba caminando , con intención de ir a casa de Sam, cuando su teléfono sonó.

—¿Danny?—preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea

—¿Sam?—dijo Danny—¿dónde estás?¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

—Danny ahora no tengo tiempo—respondió Sam—necesito que vengas a mi casa. Trae a Tucker. Necesito decirles algo muy importante

Y cortó la comunicación.

_**Continuará..**_

__

_**Capítulo 10:": ¡¡No, Sam, no!!**_

Danny llamó a Tucker y juntos fueron a casa de Sam, para ver que rayos le ocurría.

La mamá de Sam les abrió la puerta.

—Hola chicos—dijo mirándolos con cierta frialdad—¿vienen a ver a Samantha?

—sí— respondió Danny desafiante; sabía que él no le caía muy bien la Sra. Manson, ni le consideraba muy buen amigo para ella, y ahora que lo pensaba, suponía que menos un buen novio...aunque eso no importaba en realidad.

—Sí, pueden pasar—dijo al cabo de unos momentos de estarlo observando inquisitivamente. Cuando estuvieron dentro la señora Manson llamó a un mayordomo.

—Dile a Samantha que sus "amigos" vinieron a verla—ordenó—que baje por favor.

—Si señora—respondió el mayordomo y acto seguido subió unas enormes escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta

Durante unos minutos-muy tensos a decir verdad- la señora Manson, Danny y Tucker se quedaron solos en la sala de la casa.

Unos minutos después llegó de nuevo el mayordomo y dijo:—La señorita Manson insiste en que sus amigos suban a verla a su habitación.

La mamá de Sam puso los ojos en blanco y les dijo a los chicos:—está bien, pueden subir.

Danny no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Subió corriendo a la habitación de Sam, esperando encontrarla sentada en la cama, dispuesta a decirle por fin que le estaba pasando, pero no fue así. La encontraron en un rincón de su cuarto, sentada y con los ojos llenos de...¿lágrimas?

Si, Sam estaba sentada en un rincón de su cuarto, y, por alguna extraña razón, llorando.

Danny tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sólo se quedó ahí parado, como en shock; cuando reaccionó se acercó corriendo a Sam y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Sam, ¿qué pasa?—le preguntó Danny

Sam le miró con ojos llorosos y evadiendo su pregunta, dijo:—hola chicos gracias por venir.

— Sam, ¿qué pasa?—repitió Danny, preocupado—¿para qué nos pediste que viniéramos?

—Bueno chicos—respondió Sam—quería hablar con ustedes.

—¿de qué Sam?—preguntó Danny.

—Primero—comenzó la chica—quería decirle a Tucker—se levantó y se paró frente al aludido—...quería decirte que te aprecio mucho, y te agradezco por ser uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido en la vida.

Al oír esta ultima palabra, Danny tuvo un mal presentimiento...

—De veras Tucker te quiero mucho(N/A: no piensen mal, lo quiere como amigo xX)—dicho esto Sam abrazó a Tucker con cariño, y él le devolvió el abrazo diciendo:— Pero Sam, aún no entiendo qué está pasando...

—Lo entenderás...—dijo Sam con una amarga sonrisa, y luego se volvió a ver a Danny—Danny a ti...a ti quería decirte que...—parecía estar armando se de valor para decir algo. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:— quería decirte que yo también te amo.

Al borde del llanto otra vez se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, y, por supuesto Danny le devolvió el abrazo con todo el cariño que un chico es capaz de demostrar.

Cuando se separaron no lo hicieron completamente, sino que quedaron separados solo por unos centímetros el uno del otro.

Sam sabía que tal vez esa era la única oportunidad que iba a tener así que se acerco de nuevo a él y lentamente cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Lo besó como nunca había besado a nadie; con ese tierno beso le demostró cuanto lo amaba, cuando había deseado ese momento, ese beso; pero con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas le demostraba también cuanto le dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

—Sam—dijo Danny, con los ojos aún entrecerrados y la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios—¿por qué lloras?—preguntó Danny preocupándose de repente

—Danny eres tan valiente—dijo Sam con una amarga sonrisa, sin dejar de llorar y separándose lentamente de él— y me has enseñado tantas cosas...entre ellas, es que a veces vale la pena arriesgar tu propia vida para salvar la de los demás...la vida de la gente que quieres...

—No...—dijo Danny dándose cuenta de lo que Sam iba a hacer —No Sam no lo hagas!!

—¡Tengo que hacerlo!—replicó Sam casi gritando y aún vencida por el llanto—¿es que no entiendes? Tengo que hacerlo, ¡si no lo hago el te destruirá! ¡¿crees que podría vivir con el tormento de saber que por mi culpa tu habías muerto?! ¡No! ¡¿No entiendes aún que te amo?! ¿Qué te amo más que a mi propia vida? ¡¡Danny yo no podría vivir sin ti!!...Espero que tu puedas vivir sin mí...

Y antes de qué Danny o Tucker pudieran hacer algo, Sam se quitó el collar, arrojó al suelo y lo destruyó.

**Continuará...**

**Capítulo 11:"El ángel de la muerte"**

Sam sólo se quedo unos momentos parada ahí en medio de la habitación. Después lentamente, empezó a sentirse mareada, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y finalmente, se desmayó.

Danny corrió para atraparla y llegó justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

La tomó entre sus brazos y trató en vano reanimarla.

—Sam...Sam despierta... no, no puedes hacerme esto... despierta...—decía Danny con desesperación—¡por favor Sam despierta!

Pero era inútil. Sam había vuelto a caer en estado de coma y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Desesperado, Danny llamó a los padres de Sam que al verla exclamaron:

—¡¡Sammy!!¿Qué rayos le han hecho?

—Nosotros no le hicimos nada—respondieron Danny y Tucker al mismo tiempo—ella se empezó a sentir mal y de pronto...de pronto de desmayó.

—Si bueno, creo que no se había sentido bien en todo el día..—comentó en señor Manson comprensivamente.

—¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Danny, intrigado.

—Pues anoche llegó a casa un poco alterada y pálida; hoy en la mañana dijo que no se sentía bien y por eso no fue a la escuela. Se había pasado todo el día en su habitación, supongo que en cama pero no quiso salir para nada...

Danny miró a Tucker de soslayo. Comprobó que también eso le explicaba cómo Sam había llegado a la afirmación de que lo que había hecho era la única solución.

Después de un rato, cuando se hubieron llevado a Sam y sus afligidos padres, Danny se echó a andar por el camino de regreso a casa, con Tucker.

—¡no puedo más Tucker!—gritó de repente Danny

—Lo sé Danny—respondió éste comprendiendo que se refería a Sam—pero ya que ella deshizo el trato que tenias con Vlad no creo que haya algo más que hacer, salvo esperar a ver que pasa.

—Lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme sentadito esperando y sin hacer nada mientras la vida de Sam está en peligro.

—Pues ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—¡No lo sé!—gritó Danny con impotencia y sentándose en la acera.

—Tranquilízate amigo—le dijo Tucker sentándose también —sé que todo va salir bien, Sam es una chica fuerte ella puedes soportar cosas como esa, te prometo que ella se va a recuperar. En serio.

Danny lo miro con desconsuelo y le dijo con fingida tranquilidad:— vamos, debemos ir a casa, es tarde.

—Cierto, vámonos—respondió éste parándose y empezando a caminar.

De pronto Danny sin previo aviso se transformó en fantasma y echó a volar en dirección al hospital mientras Tucker gritaba ¡¡Danny!! ¡¡eh!! ¡¡DANNY!!

Danny ignoró los gritos de su amigo y siguió su camino, no podía dejar a Sam sola en esos momentos, y menos si él era el que la había metido en aquel problema...

Llegó al hospital, y, como la última vez, se hizo invisible y entró de contrabando a la habitación de Sam sonde de nuevo estaba acostada, como si estuviera dormida, y, aunque está vez ofrecía un aspecto mas esperanzador ya que no tenía golpes y moretones por todo el cuerpo, seguía viéndose muy mal, ya que estaba llena de cables y tubos por todas partes, monitores, y aparatos que la mantendrían con vida el mayor tiempo posible...

Danny se sentó a su lado totalmente angustiado por ella, la miró y no pudo evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas de desesperación rodaran por sus mejillas, no podía soportar el hecho de que ella estuviera muriéndose por su culpa y él no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada más que quedarse sentado junto a ella esperando, esperando...

Después de un rato Danny se quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Sam, al fin al cabo era muy tarde y él necesitaba descansar.

Despertó con un sobresalto, al sentir que de repente la habitación se llenaba de un extraño frío, lo cual era muy raro ya que estaban en verano, y uno muy caluroso.

Se incorporó lentamente de su posición y miro alrededor de la habitación.

Con sorpresa, descubrió una delgada figura de mujer frente a él; era más bien como una sombra, pero un poco más corpórea. Vestía una larga túnica negra con una capucha del mismo color. No se podía ver su rostro, pero se notaban dos pequeños destellos rojos, los cuales debían ser sus ojos. Tenía manos delgadas y pálidas, muy pálidas que colgaban como sin vida del cuerpo desconocido.

La extraña figura estaba acercándose a Sam, cuando Danny, saliendo de la especie de trance que lo había dejado al principio esa visión, le preguntó:

—¿Qui-quien eres?

La extraña figura pareció notar por primera vez sus presencia y preguntó con una voz sorprendentemente suave:

—¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Danny se quedó sin habla unos momentos, luego empezó a tartamudear:

—Y-o..yo...soy...¡espera! yo pregunté primero ¿Quién eres tú?.

La delgada figura lo volvió a mirar con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad y, soltando un suspiro, le respondió:—Yo...yo soy El Ángel de la Muerte.

**Continuará...**

**Capítulo 12:"" hay una alternativa..."**

Danny se quedo pasmado durante unos segundos. No estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

—Perdón, creo que oí mal. ¿Dijiste El Ángel de la Muerte?—dijo nervioso.

—Si así es—respondió el Ángel—aunque he tenido muchos nombres, ese es el verdadero.

—Y tú...tú...—de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que hacía ella ahí. Con el miedo que le producía la pregunta más aterradora de su vida, le preguntó—¿Vienes por Sam?

—En efecto, vengo por ella—respondió el Ángel con la misma tranquilidad y suavidad con la que le había hablado la primera vez.

—¡No! No es cierto!—gritó Danny negándose a la idea que amenazaba con destruir su vida para siempre.

—Me temo que sí lo es—respondió el Ángel manteniendo esa asombrosa serenidad que no había perdido en ningún momento desde su llegada.—esta noche, tu amiga se tiene que ir conmigo, está escrito.

—Pero...—empezó Danny, destrozado— no puedes...no te la puedes llevar ahora...ahora que ella sabe que la amo...y ella dijo que me ama...no puedes...¿no...no hay algo que puedas hacer?

—Lo lamento, pero no—respondió el Ángel—aunque...no olvídalo.

—¿Qué?—pregunto Danny levantando la mirada

—Nada, es muy tonto...

—Anda dime por favor...¿qué no ves que la que se va a ir de este mundo es el amor de mi vida?

—Bueno...hay una alternativa para evitar que ella muera. Pero es muy arriesgado...para mí-

—¿Para ti? ¿por qué para ti?

El Ángel soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama de Sam, por primera vez mostraba una expresión más...¿humana?

—Yo no trabajo por mi cuenta.—comenzó—Tengo un jefe, el Señor de la vida y la muerte que me dice cuando y por quién debo ir, y que no debo ir por nadie más. Teóricamente no es posible que me lleve a nadie mas que la persona que me encomendaron pero hay una forma de que evites que me la lleve..

—¿Cuál?—preguntó Danny con desesperación.

—La única fuerza que puede vencer a la muerte es el amor. Pero no cualquier tipo de amor, sino que tiene que ser el amor más grande de la tierra, el más puro. Así que el amor tiene que salvarla; alguien tiene que darme su alma a cambio

—osea yo...—dijo Danny comprendiendo.

—Exacto—respondió el ángel con abatimiento—al darme tu alma para salvarla a ella, me estarás probando que el amor que sientes por ella es el mismo amor del que estoy hablando.

Danny miró a Sam. Pensó en lo hermosa que se veía aun en ese estado, tan deprimente y desesperanzador. Cómo la última vez, pensó en todos los momentos que había pasado junto ella... habían sido tantos..._"No, por ningún motivo te dejaría ir, Sam"_ Pensó Danny con infinita tristeza. Le tomó una mano y se acercó a ella. Se acerco a su oído y aunque sabía que ella no lo podía escuchar, le susurró:

—Sam, te amo nunca lo olvides...

Se dirigió hacia el ángel y le dijo:

—Está bien. Llévate mi alma en lugar de la de ella.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Capítulo13:"Memorias de un fantasma"**_

—De acuerdo—respondió el ángel—Pudo llevarte hasta media noche, así que aún tienes una hora para hacer lo que quieras.

—Gracias—respondió él—voy a ir a mi casa.

—Pero recuerda—le dijo el Ángel—debes estar aquí a la media noche o tu amiga se irá conmigo y no habrá nada que hacer.

—De acuerdo—respondió Danny y se transformó en fantasma y salió volando de la habitación.

Llegó a su casa y encontró a sus padres sentados en la sala. Se hizo invisible y los observó con tristeza.

—¿Dónde está Danny?—preguntó Maddie

—Creo que está en su habitación—respondió Jack—el pobre esta destrozado por lo de Sam, de verdad la quiere mucho.

"_Mas de lo que te imaginas papá_" pensó Danny. " _De veras los voy a extrañar. A ambos_"

Subió hacia la planta alta flotando, antes de llegar a su habitación, paso por la de Jazz y si querer oyó que estaba hablando mientras escribía algo.

—Querido diario—decía Jazz lentamente mientas escribía—hoy no sucedió mucho de interesante, Sam (la amiga de Danny) volvió a recaer, creo que es la secuela de un accidente que tuvo en su casa o algo así. Pobre Danny, eso le tiene muy preocupado, de verdad quiere mucho a esa chica, aquí entre nosotros, diario, estoy casi segura que le gusta más que sólo como amiga...

"_Genial_" Pensó Danny " _todo mundo se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos menos yo_"

Se alejó de la habitación de Jazz y entro en la suya, se recostó un momento en su cama y sintió algo duro debajo de su almohada. Busco y encontró una foto. Recordó que las últimas noches se había pasado largos ratos observándola, con ojos diferentes a los de antes...

En la foto estaban él y Sam en su cumpleaños (de ella)...Sam aparecía muy contenta (algo poco usual) y lo estaba abrazando con mucha emoción. Danny sonrió y recodo ese día...

**Flash Back**

—_¡Vamos Tucker, Sam ya casi llega!—decía un nervioso chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, apremiando a su amigo para que terminara con la decoración._

—_Ya voy amigo, ¡Dios! Tranquilízate todo va a salir bien—le respondió el chico moreno._

—_Eso espero—dijo Danny–he trabajado mucho para organizarle esta fiesta a Sam, debe salir muy bien!_

—_¡Ahí viene!—Grito Jazz, que estaba vigilando desde la ventana_

_Todos los presentes se escondieron detrás de los sillones, debajo de mesas, en donde encontraban lugar._

—_¿Danny?—llamó una voz del otro lado de la puerta_

—_¡Pasa Sam esta abierto!—respondió Danny desde su escondite._

_Sam abrió lentamente la puerta y sólo se encontró con una habitación a oscuras mientras repetía:—¿Danny?_

—_¡SORPRESA!—gritaron todos los presentes saliendo de su escondite y encendiendo las luces._

—_¿qué te parece?—preguntó Danny acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en los labios._

—_¿Tú preparaste esta fiesta...para mí?—preguntó Sam, emocionada_

—_Claro, es tu cumpleaños, mereces algo especial_

—_Oh Danny, gracias!!—exclamó Sam corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza_

_Danny se quedó paralizado unos segundos; luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, contento. _

_De pronto se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, y, sonrojados, se separaron._

—_Yo...yo...bueno..muchas gracias Danny._

—_No hay de qué—respondió este—¡Ah! Lo olvidaba tengo algo para ti. Una sorpresa._

—_¿En serio? ¡¡Danny no te hubieras molestado!!_

—_No es molestia, en serio. Sígueme,_

_La llevó hasta un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie los viera, se transformo en fantasma _(jeje que habían pensado XD) _y se la llevó volando hacia una colina en las afueras de Ammity Park _

—_¿qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó Sam _

—_Espera...en 5,4,3,2,1...¡Mira al cielo!_

_Una impresionante lluvia de estrellas empezó a observarse por el cielo que se abría delante de ellos..._

—_¡Oh Danny es tan hermoso!¡Gracias!—dijo Sam y lo abrazó de nuevo_

_A Danny esto lo tomó por sorpresa y los dos cayeron al suelo._

—_Danny de verdad muchas gracias, este a sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida_

—_No tienes por que agradecerme, eres mi mejor amiga, es lo menos que podía hacer por tí._

—_Danny prométeme algo.—dijo de pronto la chica de pelo negro._

—_Claro Sam, lo que sea—respondió el chico de ojos azules_

—_Prométeme que cada año haremos esto, en tu cumpleaños, el de Tuck y el mío; todos los años hasta que seamos viejos._

_Danny sonrío y le dijo— claro Sam. Te lo prometo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Perdóname Sam—murmuro Danny con tristeza—perdóname pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa.

_**Continuará...**_

_Capítulo 14:" Se es capaz de todo por la persona que se ama"_

Danny dejó la foto de Sam a un lado y se levanto de su cama y fue a su escritorio y empezó a escribir.

Escribió cartas, cartas para sus padres, les explico que había hecho y por que, les dijo que él era el chico fantasma al que llamaban inviso-bill, cómo había ocurrido eso, y les pidió perdón por no haberles dicho antes.

Le hico una carta a Jazz y una a Tucker, les dijo los mucho que los quería, y cuanto sentía hacer eso , pero que de verdad amaba a Sam...

Y finalmente le hizo una carta a Sam, una donde expresaba todo el dolor de dejarla en ese momento, todo el amor que sentía por ella...

Dejo las cartas sobre su cama, ahí seguramente las encontrarían rápido...No quería despedirse de su familia en persona, sabía que intentarían disuadirlo, que no lo dejarían ir..además tal vez así les estaba causando menos dolor...Se hizo invisible, salió volando de su habitación y regresó al hospital, a su muerte.

Se sentó a lado de Sam y miró su hermoso rostro, se veía tan tranquila, como si estuviera dormida...Sonrió y se dispuso a pasar con ella los últimos minutos de su vida.

Exactamente al dar las 12, la habitación volvió a ponerse fría y oscura y El Ángel de la Muerte volvió.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Si lo haces ya no habrá vuelta atrás—preguntó.

—Yo la amo—respondió Danny—nunca permitiría que muriera.

—Está bien—respondió El Ángel—entonces vámonos

—Espera un momento—replicó Danny— tan sólo déjame despedirme de ella.

—Mmm...de acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.

Danny volteó a ver al rostro que por tantos años había visto como el de su mejor amiga sin darse cuenta que era el de el amor de su vida...Se acercó a ella ,y aunque ella no lo oía, le susurro al oído—nunca me olvides Sam, por favor.—y volteándose al Ángel, le dijo:—Vámonos.

El Ángel abrió una especie de portal con sus manos y le dijo—Después de ti

Danny le echó un último vistazo a Sam, y , sin poder contenerse se acercó a ella, y aunque estuviera inconsciente, la besó con una intensidad que demostraba lo bien que sabía que ese beso era el último, el único.

Danny camino hacia el portal y con una tristeza más allá de lo imaginable se fue para siempre de Ammity Park. Para siempre del mundo de los vivos.

—¿Danny?—Sam despertó sobresaltada al mediodía siguiente.

—¡Sammy!—exclamó su madre—¡Oh gracias a Dios! ¡Jeremy! ¡Sam despertó! ¡Ven rápido!

—¡Que bueno que estás bien hija! —Dijo el padre de Sam—nos diste un buen susto

—¿Donde estoy?—preguntó Sam confundida

—En el hospital, cariño—respondió su mamá—volviste a caer en coma ayer.

—Pero que bueno que ya estás bien. El doctor volverá en unas horas, ¿por qué no te duermes un rato?

—Yo no...yo no tengo...está bien dormiré un rato.—dijo Sam con un bostezo.

Al cabo de unas horas Sam despertó, encontrando a Tucker a su lado.

—¡Tucker!—exclamó Sam al verlo.

—¡Sam! Que bueno que despertaste, tus padres me dijeron que habías despertado hace unas horas, y vine a verte.

—¿y donde esta Danny?—preguntó ella volteando, esperando verlo entrar por la puerta.

—Eh...¡¿sabes que estuviste durmiendo toda la mañana?! ¡Debes estar muy descansada! ¡Me gustaría poder dormir así!—respondió Tucker evadiendo su pregunta—¡vamos! cámbiate de ropa, el doctor dijo que te podías ir en cuanto despertaras...Yo..yo te esperaré fuera...en una cuadra..lejos de este y cualquier hospital!!—agregó mientras salía corriendo.

Al cabo de un rato Sam salió del hospital y encontró a Tucker solo esperándola en su casa, lo cual la decepcionó un poco, ya que esperaba encontrar a Danny ahí.

—Tucker...

—¡¡Sam!! ¡Que bueno que ya llegaste! Me alegro de verte—saludó Tucker.

—Tucker, ¿y Danny?

—Eh..¿No quieres ir a comer algo? Yo sí, me muero de hambre...

—¡¡Tucker!! ¿Dónde esta Danny?

Tucker la miro con abatimiento y, soltando un suspiro, dijo muy seriamente:—supongo que algún día tenía que decírtelo. Bueno no te lo diré, te lo mostraré.

—¿A que te refieres? Tucker, ¿que pasó con Danny?—dijo Sam preocupándose.

—Sam...Danny dio su vida por ti.

Continuará...

Capitulo15:"Sólo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme"

—¿Qué? Tucker ¿de qué estás hablando?—preguntó Sam con inquietud.

—No estoy seguro Sam, Danny dejo cartas, cartas para sus padres, para Jazz, para ti y para mi...

—¿Cartas?—pregunto Sam confundida

—Si..dejo una para ti.. aquí está—dijo Tucker alargándole un sobre cerrado.

Sam lo abrió con las manos temblorosas y saco una hoja doblada a la mitad, con su nombre en la parte de enfrente y una carta dirigida a ella:

_Sam:_

_Cuando leas esto seguramente ya te habrán dicho que pasó, o por lo menos te habrán dado una idea. Efectivamente, como creo que te dijeron, di la vida por ti. O estoy a punto de darla si quieres verlo desde mi punto de vista._

_Sam, tal vez un millón te preguntas se forman en tu cabeza en este momento...¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿que rayos estaba pensando? Pues déjame decirte Sam, que si piensas que cometí una tontería sólo por impulso, estas equivocada. Nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida, no podía pensar ni siquiera un segundo en dejar que tu murieras, si yo podía evitarlo. Aún si en el proceso perdía mi propia vida. Tu dijiste que yo era tan valiente como para arriesgar la vida por salvar la de la gente que quiero. Y bueno, tenías razón. Nunca pensé que moriría de este modo y aún así no dudé ni un segundo en dar la vida por ti. ¿por qué? Tu ya lo sabes...Por que te amo. Te amo tanto que mi vida sin ti no sería vida, que prefería la muerte a vivir sin ti. Sam por favor nunca me olvides...pero tampoco quiero que vivas sólo de un recuerdo, de lo que sucedió. Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que debí decirte antes, y que no dije por temor o simplemente por que no sabía, no me daba cuenta de lo que sentía..Pero ya es demasiado tarde. No sabes como odio a Vlad en este momento, por que de alguna manera él tiene la culpa de todo esto, aunque sea indirectamente._

_Tantas cosas que ahora estoy pensando...y que no voy a poder decirte en persona...Eres tan hermosa, eres valiente, eres más valiente que la mayoría de las personas que conozco; eres individual, hermosa, caritativa, hermosa, increíblemente inteligente...¿mencioné ya que eres muy hermosa? Creo que sí..._

_Tan sólo quiero que sepas Sam, y que nunca olvides que fuiste la persona más importante de mi vida y nunca te voy a olvidar y espero que tu nunca me olvides._

_Dentro del sobre encontrarás que algo que (espero no te moleste) te quité cuando estabas inconsciente y aunque te pedí que lo guardaras, siempre debió pertenecerte._

_Nunca olvides cuanto te amo..._

_Por siempre tuyo..._

_**Danny**_

Sam terminó de leer la carta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el corazón desgarrado por el dolor. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Danny había muerto. El héroe de Ammity Park se había ido y por ella.

Leyó de nuevo la última parte de la carta. _" aunque te pedí que lo guardaras, siempre debió pertenecerte" _ Extrañada miro dentro del sobre y con sorpresa encontró el anillo que él le había dado a guardar, con su nombre grabado en él..._"siempre debió pertenecerte" _

Sam volvió a sentirse inundada por los deseos de llorar...lo último que Danny había hecho era pensar en ella...hacerlo todo por ella...

—Sam..—dijo Tucker interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—Sam, hoy por la tarde es el funeral de Danny..y bueno, sé que el hubiera deseado que estuvieras ahí..será a las 7:00 PM...si quieres ve...

Sam no respondió nada solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza baja.

Llovía. Gente salía del cementerio de Ammity Park. Era gente con semblante triste, algunos con los ojos llorosos, y otros, como una mujer de cabello rojo, lloraban desconsoladamente...

Sam estaba cerca de la entrada, y, aunque había sido de las primeras en llegar, no había querido entrar, pensó que sería demasiado doloroso ver a toda esa gente, llorando la muerte de un chico realmente especial tal vez son saber que también estaban llorando por aquel al que llamaban Inviso-bill, el mas grande héroe de Ammity Park. Aunque Sam siempre vestía de negro, ese día llevaba simplemente un vestido sencillo, totalmente negro, no por ser gótica, sino por guardar luto...

Cuando toda la gente hubo salido, Sam entro sigilosamente y se dirigió a la tumba de Danny. Una vez ahí vio la lápida que decía:

Danny Fenton

Hijo, Hermano y Amigo

Tu familia y amigos nunca

te olvidarán

Aunque después de haber llorado tanto que le parecía que ya no tenía lágrimas por derramar, una brillante lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Sam al ver esa inscripción.

Ahí, bajo la tierra húmeda por la lluvia, el cuerpo del único hombre que la había amado de veras, y que había estado dispuesto a entregarlo todo por ella, yacía inmóvil y sin vida.

Un suave viento empezó a soplar, y el roce del éste con las hojas de un árbol produjo un sonido...un sonido que a Sam le pareció una suave y dulce voz ... la voz de Danny...

_Ahora que está todo en silencio _

_  
y que la calma me besa el corazón, _

_  
os quiero decir adiós._

_Sam pensó en todo el tiempo que paso junto a Danny, siempre ocultando sus sentimientos por simple temor al rechazo..._

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_Pensó en cuantas noches había pasado en vela rogando al cielo que le diera el cariño de Danny...o que le arrancara el corazón para dejar de sentir lo que no debía..._

_Y sólo el viento sabe _

_  
lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Pensó en todas las veces que lloró en silencio mirando como Danny suspiraba por alguien más...cuántas veces sintió la desesperación de saber que Danny no la consideraba nada más que su amiga..._

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, _

_  
que eres todo cuanto amo,_

_...Sin darse cuenta que en realidad él sentía lo mismo, y también se lo había ocultado, quizás por la _

_y que ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, _

_  
te cuidaré desde aquí!!_  
Pero ya no había nada que hacer..Danny se había ido... 

Yo sé que la culpa os acosa

y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más"

No hay nada que reprochar

... y por ella...

Sam cayó de rodillas devastada, sin poder contener el llanto causado por el dolor de peder a la persona que más había amado en su vida...

—No te vallas Danny...por favor no te vallas...

**FIN**

**Epílogo: "ocho años después"**

Una atractiva mujer, de unos 22 años, cabello negro y ojos violetas, miraba con detenimiento la foto de un muchacho de entonces 14 años, cabello también negro y unos profundos ojos azules...

—Danny..hoy hace ocho años que me dejaste...hace ocho años que renunciaste a tu vida, para que yo pudiera vivir la mía...te lo agradezco..supongo..

—¿Sam?—preguntó un hombre que acaba de entrar a la habitación. Era alto, bien parecido, ojos verdes y cabello castaño; vestía un elegante esmoquin que al parecer lo hacia sentirse incómodo. Preocupado, preguntó:—¿estas bien?

—¡Ryan!—exclamó Sam sobresaltada y limpiándose una lágrima fugitiva—¿qué haces aquí? ¡No debes ver a la novia antes de la boda! ¡Vamos sal de aquí, saldré en un momento. Deberías irte ya a la iglesia. Recuerda que llegamos separados.

—Está bien pero, ¿segura que estas bien?

—Claro—mintió la mujer—vamos vete ya

El joven le dirigió una ultima sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Sam se volvió a la foto de Danny y antes de irse dijo:—gracias por darme el mejor regalo de todos. Nunca lo olvidaré. Te amo.


End file.
